Solitude Doesn't Always Have To Be Boring
by Glistening Rain
Summary: This is the sequal to "Training Doesn't Have To Be Boring". please read that one first, if you like. Itachi comes back and Sasuke is left deciding whether to accept his maybe fake? love for him. LEMONS!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nobody on this site does. So if they say that they do, then they're full of shit. It's a damned lie. But all I _do_ own is my plot that now continues on from my other story to this one.**

* * *

**In case the little hint from the disclaimer didn't get to your brains, then I must state here that this is my SEQUAL to another Uchihacest fic. Before you read this one, I would like you to read the other.. It is called: TRAINING DOES'NT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE BORING and what happened in that fic is critical knowledge for what is about to happen in _this_ one. Now go read the other one and come back when you KNOW.**

* * *

**Solitude Doesn't Always Have To Be Boring**

* * *

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My life has been and still is a living hell. My family was massacred, but, of course, you already knew that. You also know that is was my older brother, Uchiha Itachi, that did it...

...But what you didn't know was that I loved him. Yes, you heard me correctly. I said I loved him... But, unfortunately, my feelings were never returned. He led me on. Made me feel like his lies were actuality. He rekindled my hope and then extenguished the flames in my own tears. Ever since that day, I've never been the same...

* * *

I awoke from my dreamless sleep with a start. Since when did it get to be so cold? I though summer was supposed to be warm...

It hadn't been the first time I slept without a single image in my head. Ever since that day... The day I lost my innocence _and _my sanity to my brother... my slumber had been filled withdarkness. Sickening black that made no noise or movement. Sometimes I wonder if I died in my sleep for a while or not. The only time images pop into my had is when I'm awake. They haunt my thoughts, my sight, my stamina...

...Never letting me forget the sickening minutes of my past...

Sure, my so-called-friends wonder why I'm so silent... I used to be pretty quiet most of the day everyday, but now the only noises that issue from my cursed (I call them cursed because Itachi's lips touched them) lips are the silent sobs of despair. Sakura never let me ot of her sight...

...heh...

I almost felt sorry for her.

I sat there in the cold bed in the sych ward for a week, just staring at her sweet and loving face as she told me everyday how much she cared for me, telling me how much I meant to her... I never smiled. Not once. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei even popped up once in a while to check up on me. Naruto always bragged about how much stronger he had gotten over the time I had been there...

...But I didn't care...

I never wanted to care again.

What's the point? Why work so haard for someone you never want to see?

After they let me go, I stayed in my house. It was about that time that everyone in the village knew that something was wrong with me. Thank Kami that they didn't know what happened... I probably would have killed myself... Sure, people came over to see me... But I never paid them attention. It wasn't that long until they just gave up on me and stopped caring altogether. I hear that Hinata finally got with Naruto because he wasn't so transfixed on me to listen... I'm happy for her. Now she can ged laid.

Sitting up, I looked around my empty room. The moonlight bounced off of the walls, casting gloomy, ark shadows on the floor. It was a little sacry at times, but I knew that shadows weren't the things that should scare someone...

...It's the creatures lurking in them.

I noticed that my window was open and immediately went to close it; the fluttering curtains lightly caressing my bare arms and chest.I felt like brning those cursed curtains at the time. They reminded me of how Itachi used to touch me with the exact same softness.

Clenching my teeth painfully and letting out a snarl, I shut the window back into place heavily. The curtains became still and my room was once again silent. Void of all life. Just like my heart.

There was the faint sound of cratching and I conld feel a sickening presence behind me. I closed my eyes, knowing exactly who it was. I hoped I would never have to see him again. He probably came back to finish what he started - taking away the rest of my soul. I doubted I had any left, but he could try...

"Sasuke" his dark voise ordered for me to turn around and face him. I didn't move. I just opened my eyes and stared down at the town below me. There were no lights on and no one was outside. They would never hear me screaming as my own blood killed me.

"Sasuke!" This time mre firm and demanding. Would it kill him to be nice for once? ...No that _I'm_ the ne to talk... Still, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure ofseeing my tear-drenched eyes. I didn't even remember when I had started crying... I thought I had ne tears left... Aparently I was wrong... His deep voice, as much as I hated admitting, was mezmerizing. It took away all of my feelings, leaing me cold and numb.

The floor creaked suddently, and two strong arms snaked around my shoulders and chest, pulling me into a tight embrace.I stood stock still, not moving a muscle. I wasn't going to let him get to me again. Not after what he did.

For a while, there was nothing but silence between us. Weboth jusr stared down at the world below, deciding to ourselves what we shopul do then. Itachi was the first to break the silence, but in a manner that scared me slightly. Instead of his rock hard voice that showed no emotio, there was a softer, almost _sad_ hint to it. Like he was on the verge of tears or something.

"...You never came back. Why?"

"You never stayed! Why?!" my retort came back a little angrier than I had expected.

More silence. I was beginning to think that he used this silence to plot my death. Even Naruto didn't take _this_ long to answer a question - even one he _knew_. And that was saying something... He was a complete dumbass. "...No... I didn't..."

I let out a snarl in areement, but other than that, said nothing.

"...But. You have to realize that staying would have compromized the Akatsuki in a negative manner. I cannot fail my friends."

"Heh... I never expected you to have any friends..." I snickered.

"You'd be supprised at the things I can accomplish..." he trailed off, making sure to blow on the back of my neck, making me shver involuntary. "Besides, they're not exactly _friends_ persay.. More like **pawns**..."

All of the flashbacks graced my torn mind and this time I couldn't help the tear from falling. "...Like me... Right?"

Itachi pulled me closer to him. "No. Never."

"BULLSHIT!!"

I yanked my way out of his grasp and ran to the other side of my bedroom, a kunai in my hand. "You- You used me! You came to destroy everything I had left to love in this world! Why, Itachi?! Why?!"

"..."

"I LOVE YOU!! WHY?!"

"..!"

Even _I _was shocked at what left my mouth. I didn't think it was possible to still love a murdering pedophilic rapist... I guess I'm more fucked up than I thought... He began to step towards me as I fell silently to the floor, sobbing out the death threats I had on him. Only I was crying so hard, they were barely words at all - rather, an unknown language. Itachi pulled me back up and forced me into a hug. I tried tiredly to push away, but his hold was too strong. I could only lean into him and try to stop my crying. When I finally did, I had calmed down slightly. Part of the reason being my closeness to my brother.

Kami, I fucking hate him... But can't stop loving him... Not unless I could help it...

He pulled me away from him a little ways and lifted my chin up so that we were staring deepy into each other's eyes. He was about to say something, but I cut him off, more flashbacks coming into my mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"...Sasuke..." he breathed. I could almost feel a tiny hint of emotion in his words. I couldn't place the feeling, but it was there. And that fact only made my fear grow stronger. "...You... You have our mother's eyes..." he finished. I gulped loudly and kept staring at him. Now I knew what that emotion was. Love. He was talking to me as if nothing had changed between us. As if we were still the best of friends. It made me sick. He was acting as if this was nothing to him. Even so, I listened as he continued to talk to me... At least he wasn't trying to kill me..._

_"...You have her eyes... I remember the last time I saw those eyes looking at me like you are now... Before I mercelessly killed her..!!" His voice stayed the same but his face portrayed a look of pure self satisfaction. Tears began to stream from my eyes and down my cheeks as he yet again began to come closer to me._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Itachi, you..." He stared at me emotionlessly, but his eyes twinkled with an unknown emotion. I thought that I had seen it before, but... I conldn't place it. "...You ave his eyes... Our dad's eyes..."

I could see the confued expression on his face for that split second. I guess he disregaurdd the thought since our father always treated him with kindness. It gave me courage to go on. "The same eyes he had when he ever gave a shit abot me!!" With a newfound hate, I raised my hand to stab his arm with my kunai. In a quick flash, he knocked it from my hand.

"Sasuke, I-"

NO!! Don't talk to me! Just leave! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!!" I sobbed again, this time controlling myself. I glared at him as my sharingan flashed crimson.

"Is that what you truely want...? ...Sasuke...?" he whispered, making another attampt to get close to me.

"Yes! Go. NOW!"

He didn't listen. "...Because I think that you want something else..." He took a couple of steps closer, and when he reached out for me, I ran to yet another part of my room. This just-so-happened to be the edge of my bed. _"THANK YOU, FUCKING GOD DAMNED KARMA!!" _I closed my eyes (big mistake) to scream - not yell, SCREAM - at him to just leave me the hell alone. But in that time he had both of my wrists in his grasps and a hot mouth on my trembling, needy ones. My eyes opened wide and I began struggling greatly, but to no avail. I stared into his also open, slightly hooded eyes as his mouth moved against mine in hungry motions. I resisted the urge to do the same. I just could afford to lose myself again. He would only do the same thing...

...Or, at least that's what I thought... Until I saw a tear fall from his eye.

I was too stunned to do anything. The famous, evil, rock hard, emotionless ITACHI UCHIHA... was crying.

For **me**.

I was struck with an emense urge to try to make the pain go away. Itachi noticed my stillness and used the oppertunity to let go of my wrists and wrap his arms around my waist. Pulling away from me a little, he continues to stare at me, and I stare at him.

"...I can't go, Sasuke. Not again. Not without you. The pain of not seeing you again would kill me. That's why I came back..." then the three words I would have NEVER thought to hear from him but only in my wildest dreams (which never happened because I have none) issued from his lips as another tear fell down his cheek. "...I love you."

Slowly coming back to reality, I lifted a hand to lightly brush the tears away from his cheeks and eyes. I had almost forgotten how soft his skin was. I smiled and leaned in slightly for a kiss. Itachi complied, and he kissed me sweetly and passionately before turning it rough and aggressive. Once we broke away for air, he pushed my chest and I fell back on my bed. He made it a first priority to pull the shirt from my body. Sitting in front of me, he took his hands and traced every muscle of my body, seemig to heal every scratch and would I had left. Even the ones he couldn't touch, from my heart. _"I know that was pretty corny, but that was the way I felt."_

His held a newfound lust as he leaned foreward and look one of my nipples into his mouth. I arched at the sensation as he flicked the other with his finger. "Mmmmmm..." He then began kissing up my stomach and chest all of the way up to my collarbone, where he began to suck and nibble, leaving many bright pink hikkies all over me. I wasn't complaining. I very much enjoyed them. Then that hot mouth came back to mine, where he continued to kiss me with so much passion and love, I almost fainted. As he kised me, he shifter my positionon the bed a little so that he was settled between my legs. Grabbing my thighs, he lifted me slightly and grinded into me, creating a delicious friction that caused me to ghasp. He took th oppertunity to enter my mouth with his toungue and explore every part of me.

With every minstruation of his hands, mouth, and tongue we both grew harder until we were almost at our limits. I pushed hi off of me and began to take off my pants and boxers. He doing the same with all of his clothes. I stared at his naked body and my mouth became dry with want. He was just too perfect.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled, skimming over my also not-too-bad body.

I could only nodd in agreement as I licked my lips.

He laid me back down on the bed and put three fingers up to my face. "Suck." he commanded. I did as I was told and lathered the appendages in my saliva. When he felt that they were lathered enuogh, he positioned them at my entrance and pushed one finger in. He didn't need to tell me how uncomfortable it'd be. I already knew. After the first one was in for a good while, he stuck in a second and began a siccoring motion. I squirmed a little to adjust them. Finally, he put in the third one.

"I-Itachi-Aaahh!!" I let out a scream as his finger touched a certain spot in me.

He smirked and pulled the fingers out. I laid there, bluhing, extremely hard, and panting, awaiting what was to come next. Itachi wasn't that much better. The band tieing his hair back had fallen out long ago and all of his lushious raven locks were framing his face and pooled at his shoulders and upper back. I gave him a nodd to continue and opened my legs a lttle wider, giving him better access. He guided his member at my entrance with his hand and held my hips with the other as he entered my slowly.

Once he was all of the way inside, I grasped his shoulders and smirked at him. he smirked back, and pulled out a little only to slam back into me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I moaned out my estasy. He repeated the motion, grunting with every thrust as I moaned. Suddently, he hit a spot that made me scream and writhe. "Found it." he smirked. I let out another scream as he hit that spot repeatedly; each time more fast and hard.

"Urg.. S-Sa..suke..! So.. Nn-tight-!" he grunted out as he sent the waves of estasy throughout my entire body.

I could feel my climax coming quickly as my stomach began to churn. My entire body grew hotter than I had ever felt. "An-iki, I'm gonna-ah!!"

I didn't get to finish, because Itachi took my hardedned member into his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. I dug my nails deep into his skin to the point of bloodspill.

He leaned in forewards and kissed me passionately before going to my ear and whispering "Cum for me Sasuke."

that was enough to send me over the edge. "FUCK!!" I screamed as I spilled my seed all over our stomaches. With a few more thrusts, Itachi came soon after, filling my ass with his own hot liquid. Pulling out, he pulled me close to him and we laid there in post orgasmic bliss, neither one of us saying a word.

And that was it. I finally had Itachi, even though I may not have wanted him in the beginning. Later on that morning, I was very happy to find him still with me; both of us nestled inside of his cloak. He told me about the secret message on my back and I felt like such an idiot for ever doubting his love. It was me all along. Not him.

After that day, Itachi and I have been and are still together. we love each other very much. Though he still can't be with me all of the time, he spends every night with me. Each night we spend together is better than the last. I must say that we've experimented a lot and I have more than a couple of tricks now.

I'v begame a better person and have gotten out of my house and back to my friends and doing missions with them. I have no enemies, and everything is fine again.

Soon, I plan on leaving the village. Itachi's going to ask his leader to put me in the Akatsuki. I don't know the anwser yet, but he said that Leader-sama never says no to him. After all, what evil orginization doesn't want _three_ Uchihas?

_...I love you, Itachi..._

**A/N: well, that was the sequal! I hope you enjoyed it! I finally got better with the smut scees! This time it wasn't the foreplay that was better. I amaze myself everyday... go me! And go you readers!!**

**This story is dedicated to my good friend, C.C. Clark sinse I naver finished drawing her picture.**

**HAPPY GRADUATION, C.C. !!**

**I LOVE YOU!!**

**To all of you that liked the story, please reveiw. It means alot. Tell me which story you liked better. This one or the other. I will happily accept.**

* * *


End file.
